Shiari Dewsong
Description Shiari is shorter then most of her race, standing little taller then most full grown humen men. Shiari is also much thinner then her sister-kin, lacking the typical musculatre and fitness that most female Kaldorei seem to have. Some of the younger races would call her fair, everything seeming to enchance each other in an almost 'aesthetic compliment'. Despite the compliments she recieves, Shiari constantly reminds them she is merely 'average looking'. Her short, navy blue hair is always neatly kept to the right side of her face, allowing her large, shimmering eyes to be revealed when she desires them to be. Her skin is pale and sometimes can glow in the brightest of moonlight, some may find this odd because of the amount of time Shiari spends outside. Shiari is rarely seen without some sort of item over her head, wheter it be a hat, hood or helmet. She doesn't like to speak of why. She is also a reknowned stick fighter holding several 'championships' within her small community of Druidic apprentices. Although awkward in most social situations, Shiari has been known to be rather nervous and shaky when around women more so then men. She never speaks of this and seems to be at her worst when around human women, again, she never fully explains this. This may have been due, mostly, to an 'interesting' encounter with the sly rouge, Rusco Gust Youth Shiari spent her youth in Darnassus, cared for by a loving leatherworking mother and a protective swordsman father. Despite her parents' constant warnings, Shiari found herself spending most, if not all of her time in the wilds of Teldrassil. She would wander for hours, her parents would search and search for her, finding her in tree-hovels, furlbog villages and even in the company of Dryads. Her parents feared the young child's curiosity would harm her. Unfortunatly, it nearly came to that. One night, Shiari snuck out of her home in the middle of night to venture into the wilds. When her parents realized the young girl had escaped, they feared the worse and asked for members of Darnassus's Sentinels to help aid in the search for the young girl. The search party was gone for several hours, combing the wilds for the girl. Her father found her after three hours of searching, sleeping with a family of bears inside a cave. Her father approached the bear family as quietly as possible, but he somehow woke the bear martriarch. The mother bear was furious at the intruder, roaring a threat to the interloper and was ready to pounce on the elf. This roused the elf girl sleeping with the matriarch's cubs, and seeing her father, the young elf became excited. When her father warned her of the dangerous bear, the girl merely giggled and approached the bear, seeming to soothe the angered mother. The young girl then went to her father and happily lept into his arms. The next rise of the sun, the young girl's parents discussed her future... Druidic Training Seeing their daughter's aptitude for Druidism, Shiari's parents decided it would be best to send their daughter off to Moonglade to train her gifts. The goodbyes were hard, but Shiari was left in the care of the Druids of the Cenarion Circle. The Circle deemed it best to give the young girl to the tutelage of Mulhar Ebonhoof, one of the few Tauren druids at the time. Mulhar was never known for his mercy. The young apprentice experienced many hardships under Ebonhoof's tutelage; everything from being abandoned in the region that would eventually be known as Felwood, forced fasting and even being kicked into the fierce flowing ocean waves to learn how to swim. Shiari's training was brutal and grueling, but she left a stronger individual, having mastered her gifts. The Third War Shiari was recruited to assist in healing her Kaldorei brethern in the battles leading up to the Battle of Mount Hyjal. During the Battle, Shiari assisted in mainting and healing injured Ancients and Kaldorei footsoldiers. Induction into the Circle After the Third War, Shiari was inducted into the Cenarion Circle as an apprentice Emissary for the Circle to the Kaldorei's newly formed allies, The Grand Alliance. Her tasks were menial, she would travel to various Alliance strongholds and cities, bringing about the Circle's intentions and asking for aid if needed. Although the Alliance was occupied with their own agendas, most were accomodating to Shiari, to say the least. She enjoyed her time as a traveling emissary, despite the odd treatment she recieved early in the Kaldorei's induction into the Alliance and still considers herself one of the Circle's many voices in politics. Shiari considers her loyalties, first and formost, to the Circle. Although she has made relationships with both Alliance and Horde factions, the Circle is her first priority and she will be at their beck and call if need be. "Acceptance" into the Shadows Through the many ventures to the human city of Stormwind, Shiari had heard the tales of the elusive criminal orginization "The Shadow Hall", and had met and had 'interesting' encounters with a few of their members (Ayslinn, Rusco, Wulffsbane, Ura). Although she never thought much of them, to her they seemed more talk then anything, more of a rowdy group of adventurers then any real criminal threat. During a conversation with 'Wulffsbane', she spoke to him about not having any real home to return to. 'Wulffsbane' took it upon himself to induct Shiari into the Shadow Hall. Although Shiari had no real desire to join the Shadows, she accepted the offer without any real incident. Shiari is not very active within the guild, finding her Druidic duties more of a calling then those of the Shadows, and sees that any politics within the guild can be handled by the more experienced Shadows such as Ura, or Wulffsbane. Druidic Gifts Shiari has been blessed by Elune and Cenarius in equal favor. Shiari's eyes glow a bright amber, a sign amongst Kaldorei showing she is destined for greatness and may be a great Druid someday. Atop her forhead, small ebon colored, sharp-tipped protrusions have broken through. Some elder Kaldorei may see this as the fabled 'Druid Horns', a symbol of a powerful Druid. Shiari hides these gifts. She does not see herself worthy enough to be honored with such high blessings. Conflicted, Shiari hides them in shame, seeing herself as an embarrasment to those whom were given these gifts before, believeing she would never live up to such a daunting future. OOC notes I'm always up for an RP, I always incorporate Dew's wanderlust into RPs anyways. I've also dabbled in Dew being able to read people's futures through Runes. I read Runes myself and thought this would be an interesting side thing for Dew. Want a reading done? Just ask. Category:Members Category:Druids